


Dannymay 2017

by Squirrel_Stone



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: DannyMay, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Daily fills for the various Dannymay prompts.





	1. Hope Over Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Hope/Hate

He hadn’t really dealt with it after the first time it happened. Losing your autonomy? Your personhood? It was no wonder he buried it beneath layers of false confidence and bad one-liners. Maybe it was because she was an outsider the first time it happened, but Jazz saw it all: the anger, the pain, the hatred. Danny liked to pretend it wasn’t hidden deep inside him, but it was. Just like every other human being out there.

 

The second time it happened, Jazz wasn’t surprised, though she was the only one. Sam and Tucker thought any darkness in Danny died when Dan was captured. The public and their parents didn’t think he had any to begin with. He was framed multiple times, but he still tried to save people. How could there be any darkness in that? Jazz saw it. Lurking around corners and hiding under the bed. Jazz knew Danny could only take so much, and every piece of kindling added up over the past year, just waiting for a match.

 

That match came in the form of Vlad with some sort of gas that took negative emotions and amplified them. Just like that, all of Danny’s happiness and false-serenity was gone, replaced by a cold, callous villain. For the first time since the Disasteroid, Jack and Maddie Fenton had taken up arms against their son.

 

After the second time it happened, Danny would have no choice but to face it.

 

Danny’s eyes blinked open, and he looked around the lab as the memories came flooding back. Then, he let out a sob. Jazz pressed the release button on Danny’s restraints and took one of his hands in her own. “It’s okay,” she whispered. “It’s all gonna be okay.”

 

“Did I- is anyone-”

 

“No.”

 

Between sobs, Danny muttered “thank God” under his breath. He tightened his hold on Jazz’s hand and began rambling. “I was so angry. Everything bad that’s ever happened, every hateful and malicious thought I’ve ever had just came back to me and I took it out on everyone else.” He turned his head to see that Jazz had three butterfly bandages on her forehead holding a cut closed, and the skin surrounding her left eye was black and green and varying shades of purple. Danny let out another sob, using his free hand to cover his face. “I’m so sorry. I should have never said any of those things I said to you or attacked you. I’m so sorry, Jazz.”

 

“I know you are,” Jazz assured him, rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb. “I’ll heal, and so will you. We’re gonna get through this together.”

 

“How can you say that?” Danny asked with a hiccup. “You should hate me.”

 

Jazz just shook her head. “You’re my little brother,” she said. “There is nothing in this world that could make me stop loving you, and I would move heaven and Earth to prove it. I promise you that what happened these past few days is just a bump in the road, and I’m gonna help you move past it.”

 

Danny took a shaky breath, Jazz managing to calm him down somewhat.

 

Everyone else in Amity Park was surprised by the attack. Surprised that the great hero had any darkness in his heart. Surprised that he would take it out on them. Surprised that he resented his parents for the accident and their hunting him, that part of him hated his friends and sister for being able to be so _normal_ while he would always be a halfa, that he wanted revenge for everything the town had down to him, both as Phantom and as Fenton.

 

Jazz wasn’t. And she didn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out over on [tumblr.](http://asexualtuckerfoley.tumblr.com)


	2. But If I Had to Perish Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Ice/Fire

Danny… he didn’t expect Vlad to give him a lesson completely devoid of passes at his mom or threats against his dad or requests that he join the dark side. These times were rare but precious to him. It was a chance to learn more about his powers and his other half, and even though Danny hated the Froot Loop, he needed the help. The fact that Vlad had extended the offer less than a month after Danny destroyed the “perfect clone” Vlad was working on must have been an olive branch.

 

“So what’s on the schedule for today, teach?” Danny asked, taking a sip of his tea. “History of the Ghost Zone, where to go if I’m ever being chased by you or one of your minions…”

 

“Not quite,” Vlad replied, setting down his own cup of tea. “You see, today I wanted to tell you about ghostly cores. They’re much like a heart for humans, though they’re far more specialized. I believe you would equate them to… Pokémon, was it? That silly little game where you have to ‘catch them all’ or some nonsense.”

 

Danny nodded. “Yeah, that’s the one,” he confirmed. “Man, that is so cool! I wonder what kind I have- what kind do you have? Maybe it’s a halfa thing and they’ll be the same.”

 

Vlad smirked and shook his head. “I assure you it’s not,” he replied. When Danny opened his mouth to respond, Vlad cut him off. “Yes, yes, I’ve been completely invading your privacy, I know. But I did manage to find out what type of core you have.”

 

Quickly, Danny set aside his cup and jumped up. “Well?” he asked, like a child waiting for a Christmas present. “What kind am I?”

 

“Ice,” Vlad answered simply. He, too, got up and walked over to Danny. “Which is rather convenient for me seeing as I-” He thrust out his hand, placing it over Danny’s heart and somehow managing to grab him that way, prohibiting Danny from movement. Danny let out a strangled gasp, the air leaving his lungs. Vlad pulled Danny closer and whispered, “I have a fire core.”

 

Vlad let go, and Danny dropped like a lead balloon, hitting the floor with a thud. Vlad walked away, leaving the boy to die, or at least until Skulker could come dispose of him.

 

Two hours later, Danny woke with a gasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell, I'm a big fan of the whole "adaptable core" theory where Danny absorbs the powers that are used on him. Check me out over on [tumblr.](http://asexualtuckerfoley.tumblr.com)


	3. to be finally butterflies when the summer comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Animals/Fangs

Five ‘til midnight. Danny sighed heavily and looked up from his watch, not spotting a single ghost. “Anyone have anything?” he asked. “I’ve got nothin’.”

 

“All clear to the west,” Tucker quickly chimed in.

 

“East is good,” Sam added.

 

“North is…”

 

Danny raised an eyebrow, waiting for the end of his sister’s response. “Jazz?” he asked. “North is what? There’s nothing on the radar; what’re you seeing?”

 

Static was the only thing that came over the coms.

 

“I’ll check on-” Sam was cut off by a screech over the device that made Danny rip it away from his ear. Even with the Fenton Phone in his hand, he could hear the high-pitched whining.

 

After a moment, it stopped, and Danny risked bringing it to his ear again. “Jazz? Sam? Tucker?” he asked. “Are you all okay?”

 

Immediately, Sam groaned, and Danny could imagine her rubbing her head in pain. “I’m fine,” she grunted. “I’m gonna have a headache for a week, but I’m fine.”

 

“Same here,” Tucker added in. “Gah, what was that?”

 

“Um… guys?” Jazz asked hesitantly. “I think I might’ve just been murdered.”

 

The color drained from Danny’s face. “Everyone to Jazz, now!” he snapped, flying north. According to the radar, she was in the park, and sure enough, he found her lying on the ground, eyes shut. He zoomed down, crouching next to her and putting two fingers to her neck.

 

Before he had the chance to find a pulse, Jazz took in a gasp of air, chest lifting up to the sky.

 

“Oh thank God,” Danny sighed. He put his arms under her back and knees, picking her up as though she weighed nothing. “Everyone meet at my house,” he ordered. “She’s alive.”

 

The scramble to get Jazz back to Fenton Works would have been comical were it not for the circumstances. Danny phased through the roof and into the bathroom while Sam and Tucker fumbled with their keys to remember which one belonged to their friend’s house. By the time they got upstairs, Danny had laid Jazz in the bathtub and emptied the medicine cabinet.

 

“Is that blood?” Sam asked, stepping forward and taking Danny’s hand in her own.

 

“It’s- it’s all over her back,” Danny choked out, trying to keep himself together.

 

Tucker ran over to the bathtub and tilted Jazz over, revealing a red stain on the back of her shirt. “Shit!” he cursed, lifting up her shirt and feeling at her back. After a moment of fumbling, he stopped and let out a breath. “There’s no wound.” He slowly pulled her shirt back down and ran his fingers over it. “There’s tears all over her shirt, but no wound.”

 

Danny let out a breath and collapsed to his knees, shaking and sobbing. He crawled over to the bathtub and took Jazz’s hand in his own blood-covered one and gave it a squeeze.

 

“Look, Danny…” Sam began slowly. “I know you’re happy Jazz is alive, but whose blood is this if it isn’t hers?”

 

“Don’t care,” Danny muttered.

 

Jazz hummed, barely waking up. “Danny?” she asked weakly. “Danny, what… I’m so… so hungry… need food…” She grit her teeth, revealing a pair of fangs where her incisors once were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Jazz is totally a vampire now. If anyone was wondering, this was an old throwaway from my Clockwork Phantom verse that didn't make the cut. Check me out over on [tumblr.](http://asexualtuckerfoley.tumblr.com)


	4. Freedom and Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Alterations/Space

Five rounds through the wash, two hours with a pair of tweezers, an hour of sewing, and another three hours of stitching. That described the youngest halfa’s Saturday night. She didn’t go by Danielle- or Dani- anymore. That was the name Vlad gave her, another reminder that he saw her as just another failed clone.

 

So, five times the suit went through the washer and drier, two hours of picking at the decal after it had been weakened, an hour of sewing it to be longer, and another three hours of stitching on a new design.

 

“You sure about this?” Valerie asked. “I mean, you’ve already done it so it’s probably too late now, but…”

 

“I’m sure,” the halfa replied with a nod. She pulled on the suit top, making sure it still fit like it was supposed to. She looked herself up and down in the mirror, a smile gradually forming on her face. “Goodbye Danielle, hello Liberty.”

 

“And your other name? ‘Dani’ is common enough for you to get away with, but Liberty’s more unique.”

 

Liberty straightened her back and held her head high. “Nike.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out over on [tumblr.](http://asexualtuckerfoley.tumblr.com)


End file.
